Warriors: New Blood
by Snowclaw Of Thunderclan
Summary: A terrible plague has infected the clans, bring them close to extinction. Starclan can only watch and hope their plan works. If it fails the clans will cease to exist. (The story will mainly follow Thunderclan. Disclaimer, the Warriors universe is owned by the Hunters, I only own my OCs.)


**Warriors**

**New Blood**

Prologue

The moonlight shined with a dim glow over the holy hunting ground of Starclan. Many of the dead warriors gathered in their respected camps watching their Clans below. Each warrior watched with dim lifeless eyes as they watched the tragedy go on. For many seasons the clans have been plagued with a contagious and deadly disease. If someone was infected they only had a 10% chance to survival. Those that did survive were left weakened, and at risk of another infection. The "lucky" ones got to watched as their loved ones died from the same disease. A wail could be heard rising from the living Thunderclan, as a queen's mate passed away. A light gray tom stood up from the group and quietly staggered out of camp heading towards the Moonpool. He heard the bushes next to him shake and the scent of mouse hit his nose. He glanced towards the creature's location but continued walking not caring about the delouses meal beside him. The tom reached the Moonpool as the moon reached its highest point in the sky. He walked down the slope and laded down by the pool. Lapping up the warm water he closed his eyes and let sleep take over. He soon opened his eyes to find himself outside Thunderclan camp. With a sigh he walked down through the thorn entrance into camp. He walked through the crowd or what few cats that remained, up to the body of the dead warrior. He sighed and placed his right paw on the warrior's forehead and recited.

"By the powers of Starclan we release your soul to roam free among our hunting grounds. Now rise Darkpelt as a new member of Starclan."

The gray tom stepped back and watched as the soul of Darkpelt floated out of his body and landed on the ground. The soul looked up with an emotion of pain in his blue eyes. The gray tom glanced at Darkpelt and said, "Come on brother, let's go home. Everyone is waiting." Darkpelt sighed and replied, "Ok Graywind, lead the way." With that the two identical cats walked out of the mourning camp and towards the Moonpool. They reached their destination as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The two cats sat down and licked the warm water and fell asleep. They soon awoke to the realm of Starclan.

"Why was the water warm, I thought it was supposed to be cold?" Darkpelt exclaimed as he stood to his feet.

"It's cold for the living like the starry sky. For members of Starclan the water is warm like the life we once lived." Graywind replied sadly and motioned with his tall for his brother to follow him back to camp.

-Prologue-

When the two gray cats arrived at Thunderclan's camp Graywind was surprised to find the state of its inhabitants. The members of Starclan were arguing back and forth, yelling and screaming trying to figure out how to help their dying clan. A voice rang out over the debating cats and a silence fell a crossed the crowd. Upon the highledge stood what most cats called the two leaders of the Thunderclan, Thunder and Firestar. "How is arguing up here going to help the clans below? If we are going to figure something out, we should do it before more cats die." Thunder continued, "Firestar and I have been discussing this matter for a while now and we have a plan." The crowd was now was fully listening. Firestar spoke next, "I've talked to Jayfeather about this and he believes it's possible. We use what little power we have to grant two kits immunity from this disease. But the kits will have to live through an infection right after they are born to gain it. If the kits live any of their off spring will be immune. As you know the chances for survival are slim but this is the only option we have right now. If you are for the plan please stand next to the warriors den, if you oppose it stand near the camp entrance." The crowed started looking back and forth then separated, most of the cat gathered near the warriors den, while a few stood by the entrance. Graywind and Darkpelt walked over and sat down by the warrior's den. Firestar and Thunder looked at the two groups and then Thunder spoke. "The vote is in a majority for the plan. When the kits are born they shall be immune. Until then we wait." With that the leaders dismissed the clan and walked off.

Graywind turned to his brother and suggested, "You should go look for a medicine cat, it's their job is to inform new members. When you're done I'll meet you by the Windclan border." Darkpelt nodded and ran off leaving Graywind as he turned and walked towards the camp entrance. "So now it's down to the lives of two kits to save our clan." Graywind thought as he exited camp and ran towards the border.

-Prologue-

Down below in the living Thunderclan camp, a white queen walked into camp after burring her now dead mate. She walked by the fresh kill pile and grabbed a plump mouse to share with Willowstep, one of Thunderclan's two queens. She entered the nursery and dropped the mouse in front of Willowstep.

"Would you share this with me?" she asked her calico friend.

"Of course I will." She replied happily and then she spoke in a sadder tone. "I'm sorry you lost Darkpelt. Cloudbreeze I really am."Cloudbreeze sighed and told her friend not to dwell on the matter to much. The two queens at their meal and fell asleep.

Five days later Willowstep gave birth to three kits, two toms and a she-cat. Four days after that Cloudbreeze gave birth to her son and daughter whose lives could save Thunderclan.


End file.
